


Modern Magic Hunter AU

by PhantomHunter829



Series: To Be Titled [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, I don’t know if that’s a thing, Its a plan for an AU, Modern Magic Hunter AU, This isn’t actually a story, idk what I was thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomHunter829/pseuds/PhantomHunter829
Summary: This is a plan for an AU where Voltron works together to find and explain magical anomalies. There’s a plot lineup in there if you want it. Feel free to modify. I would write stories, but I’m way better at this, and I have approx. 0 friends to write it for me so.... here you guys go! Have fun!





	Modern Magic Hunter AU

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to modify this story as much as you want.  
> The following is kinda confusing, so have fun with it, and ask me questions if you have any.
> 
> Please! If you do use this as a prompt, mention me in your description!  
> Ask me if you have any other AUs you want me to do!

OVERVIEW

The gang works together to hunt down ‘magical anomalies’. They’re not entirely law abiding, and often get in trouble with the brass. They live in a hood called Altea, in which Allura is the ‘princess’. In order of authority in the hood:

Allura “Princess of Altea”  
22  
Leader of Voltron  
Looks remain on canon,  
Two Altean marks are tattoos  
Wears light colours (baby pink, baby blue)  
Black Piece is a sleeveless button up shirt  
Lion Piece is a pink broach  
Handles surveillance  
Fights with a whip  
Equipped with a Voltron mic piece*, high tech watch**, phone, laptop, tablet, surveillance kit  
Has a set of traditional Paladin armour, bulletproof vest, tactical mask

 

Coran “Royal Advisor” Wimbledon Smythe  
39  
2nd in command of Voltron  
Looks remain on Canon,  
No Altean marks  
Wears bright colours (blue, orange)  
Black Piece is a suit jacket  
Lion Piece is an orange bowtie  
Handles researching the rumours and myths  
Fights (rarely) with a standard pistol  
Equipped with a Voltron mic piece*, phone, laptop, comms device*^, Ultratech computer*^^  
Has a set of old tactical armour, bulletproof vest

 

Takashi “Black Paladin / Shiro” Shirogane  
26  
Black Paladin of Voltron  
Looks remain on canon,  
Lost arm in army - afghanistan service  
Wears shades (black, grey)  
Black Piece is a long sleeved, skin-tight workout shirt  
Lion Piece is a purple glove that Pidge made into a weapon  
Handles armoury, training  
Fights with a pistol, glove  
Equipped with a Voltron mic piece*, glove+, mechanical arm, phone, laptop, tablet  
Has a set of traditional Paladin armour, bulletproof vest, tactical mask

 

Pidge “Green Paladin” Holt  
16  
Green Paladin of Voltron  
Looks remain on canon,  
Shoulder tattoo of Rover+*  
Wears dark colours (Dark grey, Dark green)  
Black Piece is a crop-top  
Lion Piece is a green flannel  
Handles tech, hacking  
Fights with a small daggers (modified with a taser)  
Equipped with Voltron mic piece*, Rover+*, phone, 3 laptops, tablet, basically anything tech  
Has a set of traditional Paladin armour, tactical armour, night vision goggles

 

Hunk “Yellow Paladin” Garrett  
19  
Yellow Paladin of Voltron  
Looks remain on canon,  
Has some braids in his hair  
Wears warm colours (Yellow, orange)  
Black Piece is a hoodie  
Lion Piece is a braided yellow bandana  
Handles mechanics, food, first aid  
Fights with a large gun  
Equipped with Voltron mic piece*, Engineer’s box+**, phone, tablet, laptop  
Has a set of traditional Paladin armour, tactical armour, bulletproof vest

 

Lance “Blue Paladin” Mcclain  
19  
Blue Paladin of Voltron  
Looks remain on canon,  
Stud earrings  
Wears cold colours (blue, purple)  
Black Piece is a muscle tank  
Lion Piece is a dark blue canvas jacket  
Handles collecting rumours, publicity  
Fights with a sniper rifle, electric spear (jacked up by Pidge)  
Equipped with Voltron mic piece*, undercover recording devices, phone, tablet, laptop  
Has a set of traditional Paladin armour, tactical mask, night vision goggles

 

Keith “Red Paladin” Kogane  
20  
Red Paladin of Voltron  
Looks remain on canon,  
Red streak in his hair  
Wears dark colours (red, black)  
Black Piece is a leather jacket  
Lion Piece is a red long sleeved shirt  
Handles training, weaponry  
Fights with daggers, Marmoran blade**^^  
Equipped with Voltron mic piece*, camera, phone, tablet, watch  
Has a set of traditional Paladin armour, tactical mask, bulletproof vest, night vision goggles

 

Voltron is the name of the crew. Allura leads, Coran organizes, Shiro conducts. The team was originally formed by Allura’s father, but they disbanded years ago. Allura now leads her own crew. They investigate myths and anomalies (bigfoot, mothman, devil’s tromping ground, etc.), and try to find scientific explanations for them. They’re often on the wrong side of the law because of this (most common crimes are breaking & entering, destruction of property, trespassing, vandalism).

The Black and Lion Pieces function as a ‘Voltron rite of passage’. Paladins wear them almost constantly, Allura and Coran wear them only on special occasions. They rarely wear the Lion Pieces on assignments, because those usually happen at night, and many of the Lion Pieces are too bright to not be noticed. They instead have sets of dark grey under-armour for the Paladins to wear.

The Coalition  
The team’s designated place of meeting is a place they nicknamed ‘The Coalition’. It’s located in the basement complex of ‘The Castle’. They use it to store weapons, tech, labs, armour, plans, and spreadsheets. The four main areas are the lounge, bridge, armoury, and training deck.  
The lounge is equipped with a sectional couch, two beanbags, and a chaise lounge for seating. For entertainment, a projector scans along the farthest wall, which is painted a bright white, as opposed to the other black walls. They furniture is all worn and old, in assorted shades of grey. While the sectional is a dark grey, the chaise lounge is a light airy shade of heather, the bean bags are a creamy white. The pillows that sit on the old couch have been tie-dyed to assorted colours of the rainbow. Shelves sit around the room, one on the same wall as the door, opposite the projector and behind the short side of the sectional. The other shelf is situated against the left wall (from the door), pushed into the corner. The walls around it are dotted with curse words written out in neon spray paint. The flooring is a dark colour of wood, and the ceiling is fixed with 6 pot lights, filling the windowless room with bright light. The lounge is the largest room, and is where Voltron spends most of their time.  
The bridge is the second-largest room. It’s filled with two large, wooden tables. One along the left wall from the door, the second running along the center of the room. There are maps and posters scattered all over the walls, and graffiti adorns both the table tops. Papers are scattered all over both tables, and a few paper plates still sit around, covered with forgotten food. 3 chairs sit along each side of the center table, with a larger one at the end for Allura. A shelf sits on the right of the door, filled with old case files and Coran’s textbooks. The only window in the whole room is opposite the door from the outside, directly above Allura’s seat. The lounge is visible through the rarely closed door on the right wall. There are two invisible doors, one leading to the armoury, that is situated on the right wall. The second leads to the training deck, opening off the left wall. The bridge is where they prepare for assignments, exchange theories, and host more formal dinners.  
The armoury is the smallest room out of the four. It’s a near perfect square, a door coming off both the right side of the bridge, and the right side of the lounge. Equipped with all of the team’s weapons and gear, the room can usually feel quite crowded. Shelves line 3 out of the 4 walls, the other having lockers for each respective member of Voltron (colour coded, of course, because what are we, animals?). The wooden floors of the rest of The Coalition stop here, instead becoming a cold concrete. What can be seen of the walls is a mess of bright graffitti and scribbled smiley faces.  
The training deck is the final room, and really isn’t much to describe. White walls run up towards thin windows that shine bright light on rubber floors. A shelf sits right next to the door, filled with weapons that have been modified for training. A few snacks (chips, chocolate bars) have found their way onto the shelf. The floor is dark grey, scuffed by constant use. Several dummies are scattered around the room, slashed and burned from practice. The ceiling is fixed with 5 pot lights. The training deck is almost always home to Keith, Allura and Shiro. It’s also been the location of more than a few parties.

 

 

 

 

HOUSING

 

The Balmera

Hunk, Pidge and Lance live together at ‘Balmera’, a midline apartment building in uptown Altea, approximately 3 minutes away from The Castle. They live on the 4th floor, apartment #403. The apartment has 4 bedrooms, one of which has been converted into a tech room for Pidge and Hunk to test their inventions in.  
The other three function as bedrooms for the roommates.  
Hunk’s bedroom is the farthest from the front door. It’s one of two smaller rooms (the other belonging to Pidge). The walls have been painted a calming shade of ivory, which contrasts well with the bright sheets and decor. The sheets on his bed are yellow with grey gears sprouting from the right corner. The walls around are filled with bright polaroids of his friends and family.  
Pidge’s room is right next door and is the exact same size (they both gave up room space in exchange for the tech room). The walls are painted a light shade of grey, and are covered with posters, blueprints and schematics. The floor is filled with tech and furniture, making it near impossible to walk around in. The sheets are mint green, with black pillows and accents. (Hunk and Pidge both have twin beds.) Pidge has 2 computers.  
Lance’s room is on the opposite side wall from theirs. It’s bigger, if only slightly, and is the only one out of all three that has a double bed. The walls are painted a dusty shade of blue. Pictures of his family and friends are hung in frames around the room, and interspersed by silly quotes and funny pictures of animals. The sheets are light grey, pictured with baby blue leaves falling across them. The only furniture in his room other than his bed are his dresser (which has his game system on top), and nightstand.  
The tech room is the second smallest room in the apartment, other than the bathroom. A desk sits against the wall farthest from the door, and shelves line the right wall. A semicircle table sits against the left wall, and is covered in engineering schematics. The desk has to spinning rolly chairs tucked into it, and is covered it different technological experiments.  
The kitchen connects the center of the apartment. With white cabinets and birch butcher block countertops, the space seems a lot bigger than it is. It’s a simple galley, with one of the counters facing towards the bedrooms with seating for three. Between glasses, plates, and leftover candy wrappers, it’s never quite clean. The living room has only one couch, two armchairs, and a coffee table. The TV faces the open end of the galley. 

 

 

Empire

Empire is a nice apartment complex in downtown Altea, approximately 17 minutes from The Coalition. Keith and Shiro live on the 13th floor, apartment #1308. The apartment has 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom.  
The first bedroom is on the left side of the apartment, and belongs to Shiro. It’s ever so slightly larger than Keith’s, and has plenty of room for his queen bed, dresser and nightstand. The walls of his bedroom are painted a dark grey with a black stripe running around, 3/4s of the way up the wall. The bed is in the middle of the room, and has black sheets with white accents. His pillows are a bright shade of purple. His dresser and nightstand are white with silver handles.  
Keith’s room is on the other side of the apartment, with a double bed. The walls are painted black, covered in neon, glow in the dark graffiti. His bed is across from a metal desk that is covered in different art and weaponry. Keith’s sheets are a deep shade of red, but the bottom ¼ of his duvet cover is grey. His pillows are grey and black. A grey nightstand sits on the left side of his bed, as the right side is tucked into a corner. A black dresser sits directly next to it, with a large red V on the wall above.To the left of his bed is a sliding door that leads to a large deck that spans the west side of the apartment.  
The kitchen has dark grey cabinets, and white countertops. The kitchen is shaped as a large L. The living room has two worn, leather couches and a coffee table. The TV is situated on the far wall from the kitchen. Just outside of Shiro’s room, there is a desk Keith and him use for work and Voltron business.

 

The Castle

The Castle is a top of the line apartment in uptown Altea. Allura lives on floor 8, apartment #808, a modern 2 bedroom,1 bathroom apartment. Here bedroom is quite large, with white walls and baby blue accents. Her bed is a queen with baby blue and pink sheets. Her closet is a walk-in across the right side of her room. A sliding glass door leads to a large balcony.  
Her bathroom is very large, with a walk-in shower, bathtub and double vanity. Her kitchen is all white quartz countertops has and stained wood cabinets. Her living room has two couches and a glass coffee table. Her TV is facing towards the wall, away from the kitchen. A large dining table with 8 chairs sits under a crystal chandelier on the right side of the main room. The second bedroom is being used as her own personal armoury and weapons hub.

 

Coran lives on floor 5, apartment #5012. He lives in a 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom apartment. His bedroom is very large, and filled with countless research papers. The walls are painted a deep blue, and his queen bed has orange and white sheets folded neatly on it. A desk sits opposite the foot of his bed, covered in textbooks and papers. A dresser sits next to it, painted a glossy white, strewn with baubles and pictures of loved ones.  
The kitchen has white cabinets with grey countertops, and is strewn with colourful appliances (an orange honey jar, a blue toaster, a green knife block, etc.). It has a large L shape, and a large island in the center of it. Across from that is his living room, a couch and two armchairs, a oval-shaped wooden table, and a flat screen TV. A bookshelf has been placed behind the couch. A large balcony runs along outside, with colourful deck furniture.

 

 

IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING

The Galra are Shiro and Keith’s Landlords.  
Nyma and Rolo are cops.  
Altea is an ex metropolis, has less residents and business now, so everything’s really cheap.  
Lotor and his generals are other residents and Empire.  
Each planet is an apartment building.  
Matt comes in to help the team sometimes, lives at ‘Olkarion’.  
The Voltron mic pieces are colour coded police grade ear pieces.  
The high tech watch has been modified by Pidge and Hunk to project whatever you’re looking at above your wrist, and basically functions and looks like an Apple Watch™.  
Comms piece is a microphone that can be clipped onto one’s collar to communicate much clearer over the mic pieces.  
Ultratech computer is a jacked up computer that Pidge built, it’s both fast and smart.  
Shiro’s glove is an old biker glove that Pidge enhanced to make into the ultimate bitch slap.  
Rover is exactly what he is in canon.  
Hunk’s engineer’s box is filled with tools and gears that he can use to fix broken inventions.  
Keith’s Marmoran Blade functions exactly as it does in canon.  
Krolia, Kolivan, and The Blades all exist.  
Paladin Armour doesn’t look like canon Paladin armour (but it doesn’t have a defined look, so have fun)

 

 

JOBS

Hunk works at ‘The Rainbow Lion’, a teppanyaki restaurant in Unilu Mall.  
Shay works there as his co-chef.  
Pidge and Lance work at ‘Just a Tick Technology’, also in Unilu Mall.  
Matt is the manager there.  
Shiro works at ‘The Garrison’, a weapons training facility (for the government).  
Iverson is his boss.  
Allura works at Alfor’s Academy, the most expensive Altean school, as a chemistry professor.  
Coran also works there, as a History and Geography prof.  
Keith works for The Blade of Marmora, a weapons and info bureau.  
The Nebula is the bar that he technically works at but he works behind the scenes too.

 

 

PLOT  
Now, just a note before I start explaining this; you do not, in any way have to follow any of this. Pick and choose, or just throw it all away. No pressure if you don’t like the plot. Also, you will notice it’s very vague. I wanted to leave you guys to imagine the story yourself. Have fun!

Chapter 1  
Lance - morning with Hunk, Pidge @ Balmera  
the Coalition with Team Voltron  
Keith - Empire with Shiro, Allura, Pidge  
dinner with Voltron @ Unilu mall  
Lance - Assignment with Pidge, Keith

Chapter 2  
Keith - morning with Shiro @ Empire  
Blade of Marmora  
Lance - the Coalition with Voltron  
assignment with Keith  
Keith - assignment alone, witnessing the murder

Chapter 3  
Lance - work with Pidge  
called into the Coalition (the murder)  
Keith - arriving @ the Coalition  
talking with Voltron about the murder  
Lance - talk with Shiro

Chapter 4  
Keith - meeting about the body w/ Voltron  
talk with Lance  
Lance - practice with Lance  
call with Keith  
Keith - The Nebula with Axca, Ezor, Lance

Chapter 5  
Lance - morning with Keith (interpret how you wish)  
the Coalition with Voltron  
Keith - identifying the body  
assignment with Lance, Pidge  
Lance - Nyma and Rolo

Chapter 6  
Keith - Interrogation about the body by Nyma or Rolo  
talk with Lance  
Lance - Axca, Ezor, Zethrid @ The Nebula  
The Nebula with Keith  
Keith - Blade of Marmora w/ Lance

Chapter 7  
Lance - the Coalition with Shiro, Allura, Coran  
Empire with Shiro and Keith  
Keith - talk @ Empire with Lance  
walk with Lance  
Lance - kiss with Keith

Chapter 8  
Keith - morning @ the Coalition with Voltron  
talk with Lance in the armoury  
Lance - the bridge with Voltron  
another murder (no witnesses)  
Keith - Blade of Marmora with Axca, Ezor, Zethrid

Chapter 9  
Lance - phone call with Keith  
Lotor & his generals @ the Coalition  
Keith - talk about Zarkon  
apartment #808 w/ Allura, Lotor, Lance  
Lance - talk with Allura, Lotor, Keith

Chapter 10  
Keith - investigating Zarkon w/ Lance  
assignment w/ Lance  
Lance - investigating Zarkon with Voltron, Lotor, Generals  
Blade of Marmora with Voltron, Lotor, Generals  
Keith - talk with Kolivan about Zarkon

Chapter 11  
Keith - talk with Axca  
preparation @ the bridge  
Lance - assignment with Voltron, Lotor, Generals, Matt  
the mothership with Keith  
Keith - exploring the mothership with Lance

Chapter 12  
Lance - Zarkon  
final fight with Zarkon  
Keith - Hagar  
Fight with Hagar  
Lance - The precinct with Nyma, Rolo, Voltron, Lotor, Generals

Chapter 13  
Keith - kiss with Lance  
night with Lance @ Empire  
Lance - morning with Keith @ Empire  
movie night with Voltron, Lotor, Generals, Matt  
Keith - movie night with Voltron, Lotor, Generals, Matt

Chapter 14 - intended as an epilogue  
Lance - morning with Keith @ the Balmera  
the Coalition with Voltron, Lotor, Generals, Matt  
Keith - just insert like all the fluffy stuff and give it to them they deserve it  
please theyre so cute they need it  
Lance - pleeeaaaaassseeee

 

 

 

INTENTIONS  
Okay, so, I was just going to let you know a few of the things that were intended when I wrote the plot that will probably clear up a lot.

Axca and Ezor are a couple.  
The generals themselves work at The Blade.  
Axca is Keith’s sister.  
Pidge is non-binary.  
Zarkon and Hagar murdered Naarti, not Lotor  
Lotor and his generals are not evil.  
Zarkon and Hagar are apart of the Mafia.  
Allura and Shiro are together.  
Keith is a bartender at The Nebula.  
The second murder was a member of The Blade (I had intended Regrus, but come up with your own if you want).  
Shiro and Keith are brothers.  
Lance is Cuban, Bilingual, Bisexual.  
Keith is Japanese, Bilingual, Gay.  
Allura’s like super badass but we all knew that.  
Hagar is not a witch.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! There you go! A planned out Modern Magic Hunter AU for you to enjoy. Feel free to modify anything about it that you so choose, and if you do use this as a writing prompt, please be kind and do mention that you got it from me! Please give me requests in the comments for any other AUs you want me to build. Thanks, and happy writing!


End file.
